


In His Eyes (A Fireless Faith)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dirty Talk, Javert Gives Valjean a Show, M/M, PWP, Smut and Fluff Layered Together, Some Cock Worship, post-Seine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To see me touch myself for you,” Javert growled, eyes gleaming as he pulled back. “Then it will be as you wish.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes (A Fireless Faith)

**Author's Note:**

> Some filthy, shameless PWP for this Kinkmeme prompt: Javert teasing and driving his partner mad by putting on a show, complete with dirty talk and moaning. Hope you like it!

“Jean, are you sure?” Javert asked, frowning as he held the man’s loosely-bound wrists in one large hand, letting his thumb trace just below the scars he so feared would become a third party in tonight’s lovemaking.  
  
Valjean smiled softly back, face calm and hair glowing in the dim candlelight.  “I’m sure, Javert.  I want this-to watch you again.  To see you touch-”, he tried, quickly finding himself shushed by a deep kiss.  
  
“To see me touch myself for you,” Javert growled, eyes gleaming as he pulled back. “Then it will be as you wish.”  He lifted Valjean’s wrists to his mouth, kissing gently at the silk cravat around them before dropping them moments later to give a small smirk.  He groaned shamelessly, bending down to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss just beneath Valjean’s jaw.  
  
“Let’s begin.  Jean, on the bed, against the headboard,” Javert commanded, his powerful yet unangered tone sending a shock straight to Valjean’s groin.  The older man complied wordlessly, eyes never leaving the figure of the man standing at the foot of the bed.    
  
“Hmm, can’t have anything in the way for this, now can I?”  Javert mused as soon as Valjean was positioned, running a hand over a powerful forearm before beginning to unbutton his sleeve cuffs, making quick work of both sides before moving on to the first few buttons of his shirt.  Even in the dim lighting, Valjean could see the dark hair slowly being revealed beneath, and felt himself begin to harden in anticipation.   
  
“Shall I continue?”  Javert asked, raising an eyebrow and gently sliding a hand underneath the fabric and against his hard belly, letting out a deep moan at the feel of his own hands.  
  
Valjean managed a nod, trousers tightening with every motion and sound Javert made.  The other man clucked his tongue at the reaction, undoing the last of the buttons and shrugging off the shirt, stretching his arms languidly above him and throwing his head back with a husky moan.  
  
“Mmm, better,”  Javert said as he straightened back up, voice smug with satisfaction at Valjean’s rapt expression.  “But I think I should be fully bare, and I think you agree.”  Valjean nodded quickly, stopping only when Javert chuckled lowly, licking his lips before unbuttoning his trousers and sliding his undergarments slowly down his lean hips with them, letting Valjean take in his long, well-formed legs and sizable cock with no apparent rush. There was no part of Javert’s body Valjean found repulsive, no inch he wouldn’t kiss or caress if granted access.  Still, the sight of Javert’s cock, half-hard and yet still so full and proud, made Valjean’s mouth water, his muscles clench in delicious need the way nothing else could.  
  
“Ah, staring at my cock,” Javert quipped with a throaty chuckle as he finished shaking his clothing off, nearly laughing at Valjean’s guilty expression.  “Of course.  Nice and thick, I’ve heard, enough to fill even a fine strong man like you.  What do you think of it, Jean?”  
  
“Oh-oh, I...God, Javert, I love it, love your cock,” Valjean moaned, closing his eyes as he spoke, tongue loose under his arousal and Javert’s appraising eyes, “So...so huge and hard.  Never another...”  
  
“Such high compliments,” Javert said with a shake of his head, his breathing ragged. He groaned, bringing a hand up to run through his hair as he lay back on the foot of the bed, eyes half-lidded as he arched his back, thrusting his cock upwards obscenely.  
  
“Please,” Valjean whispered, face crimson and lips parted, “Let me-let me touch you, Javert.”  
  
“No, Jean, just watch me.  See my fingers?” he growled, pale eyes locked to the panting man against the pillows, lifting a huge hand from the sheets to touch his mouth, “I’m going to suck them, just like you would, slick them so well,” he panted, lips shining as he wetted them before taking his own long fingers between them with a deep moan.   
  
“Please, Javert,”  Valjean tried again, pleading as he felt the slippery silk against his wrists, knowing he was bound more by desire than any other force, yet still desperate to touch, to feel the other come apart atop him.  
  
Javert grinned, teeth bared ferally as he rubbed his inner thigh with one hand, swirling the tips of his slick fingers around the head of his cock.  “I thought my Jean wanted to watch-to see me stroke my cock and put on a whore’s show for him?”  
  
Valjean shifted his hands to relieve himself, Javert’s words dragging him to the edge of climax. He hissed under his breath as he only managed to put more pressure against his groin instead with the cravat in the way.  “Yes,” he murmured, pupils blown.  “But I-I’m about to-”  
  
“So spend,” Javert growled triumphantly, tracing a finger down his full length before gripping his cock and beginning to stroke, “Spend in your trousers, just from watching me.  Make a mess of them so I can see how much you love this.”  
  
“Y-yes, oh, Javert!” Valjean cried, feeling a warm wetness begin to spread over the fork of his light pants, watching as Javert fixed his eyes upon the deepening stain as he stroked himself, grunting wildly, wordlessly before spending upon his own belly.  
  
“ _Mon cher_ ,”  Valjean murmured a moment after the other man’s body quieted, watching Javert’s chest as it ceased to rapidly rise and fall, “would you untie me?”  
  
Javert rolled over wordlessly, moving to kneel beside Valjean and slipping the cravat off his wrists, tossing it off the bed as he leaned forward to give Valjean a long, languid kiss.  “Let’s get you out of those trousers as well,” Javert muttered as he pulled away, motioning for Valjean to stretch out his legs before unbuttoning and throwing the garment onto the floor beside the cravat, revealing the older man's spent cock.  “Think I’ll clean you up, too.”  Javert chuckled.  
  
Valjean, left in his shirtsleeves, gasped as he felt Javert stroke and spread his legs, gripping his hips gently and leaning to lap softly at the drying fluid on and around his cock.  He whimpered as the man’s rough tongue made quick work of the mess, his sensitized skin prickling at the touch.  Once satisfied with his work, Javert again rolled to his side, pulling Valjean with him before fixing the covers around them.  The older man hummed contentedly as he found his favorite position against the taller man’s chest, curling inwards and smiling sleepily as Javert wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close as the last candle guttered out.  
  
“Too tired to smoke?”  Valjean murmured against Javert’s bare skin, warm and smelling of salt and sandalwood.  
  
“I’ll give you that tonight,”  Javert quipped lightly, voice low as he rubbed a thumb along the other man’s lips, “Now, give me sleep, Jean.  _Bon nuit_.”  
  
“ _Bon nuit_.”  Valjean repeated, pressing a final kiss to Javert’s chest before laying his head down, too sated to muse further on the nature of gifts and givers.


End file.
